El juicio de la corrupción
by M.J. Hayden
Summary: Porque el odio tiene más peso en el corazón de un hombre que el amor.[ Propaganda para ¡Viva los bonus! del foro DexHolders del Prof Oak.]
1. El juicio de la corrupción

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon no me pertenece es propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri .

******Notas de autor: **Propaganda para ¡Viva los bonus! del foro DexHolders del Prof Oak. Quería hacer esto porque este personaje también tiene su lado oscuro.**  
**

**Advertencias: **Yaoi y un poco de S&M. Posible OoC

**Alerta roja: Si vienes a joder porque no te gusta el yaoi considera que lanzaré una maldición sobre ti.**

**Gracias.**

* * *

_Si pierdes algo, destruyelo. _

No era feliz.

Aquello era tan real como doloroso, como una herida que se lesiona una y otra vez y que no permitía cicatrización alguna. Y no es que le molestara la sensación palpitante de que algo estaba pudriéndose en su interior; de sentir la suciedad del mundo arrancar trozos de su carne para ofrecerla como tributo a cualquier fuerza maligna que lo sumiera en aquel estado sino todo lo contrario, aquella exquisita sensación de desconfianza era lo único que lograba mantenerlo a flote en aquel océano de sangre e ilusiones muertas.

Porque todos sólo veían la parte de luz que había en él, más no era más que un ser corrupto que se encargaba de infectar a los demás para que hicieran lo que fuera su voluntad, pero sólo una persona se había librado de su embrujo.

Y aquello estaba royendo sus entrañas.

No podía aceptar que aquel ser inferior y que había dicho tener sentimientos de amor hacia él escapara de su telaraña, no iba a permitirlo y mucho menos por ese chiquillo al que ahora le profesaba tal adoración.

Sin mucho ánimo arrojó el dardo contra aquel chico, sus ojos rojos como preciosos rubíes lo observaban como preguntando el porqué de aquello, de la razón de su odio desmedido.

Y fue entonces cuando una sonrisa se posó en sus labios, porque lo odiaba; porque siempre quiso hacerlo caer presa de las garras de la desesperanza y la desconfianza; porque deseaba desde lo más profundo de su ser que aquel chico de ojos carmesí no encontrara la paz que no merecía.

Lo juzgó, y su sentencia era vagar por aquel mundo sin aquel sentimiento lleno de calidez que habían decidido llamar amor; porque Steven le pertenece sólo a él, no a Ruby.

—Me pertenece— su voz es distante, fría a los oídos del chico que yace atado de manos y pies contra aquel pilar, pero lo deja de lado de inmediato cuando sus ojos se fijaron en el hombre inconsciente en la cama.

Entonces fue ahí cuando el líder de Arrecípolis se acercó a su amigo para acariciar unos cuantos mechones con la sonrisa fría decorando sus labios, aquello es el detonante para que Ruby se sacuda con fuerza intentado soltarse y salvar a Steven.

Wallace frunce el ceño cuando escucha el tintineo de las cadenas, pero no se detiene a voltear sino que en lugar de ello besa con posesividad los labios de su víctima, quien se despierta sin poder coordinar sus movimientos pero intentando alejarse de él.

—¿Quieres que él pague por ti? —la voz fue un susurro fúnebre mientras señalaba tras de él, donde Ruby se encontraba cubierto de heridas y marcas de látigo por su cuerpo, sin mencionar la sangre que manchó sus ya maltratadas ropas.

Steven lo perfora con sus ojos color plata, como navajas encajándose y en su piel, y Wallace ama esa sensación, porque el odio tiene más peso en el corazón de un hombre que el amor.

Y aunque no amaba a Steven, no dejaría que Ruby se lo arrebatara; se lo demostraría profanando aquel cuerpo esculpido que tanto decía querer, tatuando en su cuerpo la aberración por aquel acto porque sabe que cederá con tal de no ver sufrir al chico.

Porque el pecado fue tan grande que tuvieron que llamarlo amor.

* * *

A favor de la Campaña "**Con voz y voto**", porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario es, como han dicho otras autoras:"como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo."

_Hayden_


	2. Extra

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon no me pertenece es propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri .

******Notas de autor:** Esto, junto a "Muñeco" ha sido una de las cosas más difíciles que he escrito. AMO a estos personajes y hacerlos sufrir así es doloroso.

Extra especialmente para Ravie, porque gracias a ti nació este pequeño capítulo que no tenía razón de ser.

**Advertencias: **Ten cuidado con los pedazos rotos de mi corazón en el escrito.

**Alerta roja: Si vienes a joder porque no te gusta el yaoi considera que lanzaré una maldición sobre ti.**

**Gracias.**

* * *

_Repulsión._

Es lo único que pudo sentir al ser tocado de forma tan íntima por alguien que no era aquel a quien ama.

_Furia._

Porque una parte suya sabía que aquel devastador acto sería llevado a cabo sin importar nada y el enojo burbujeaba como lava caliente en sus venas.

_Dolor._

Por los ojos rojos que lo observaban a lo lejos con la impotencia escrita en ellos, porque sabía que quería liberarlo de aquel tormento y al mismo tiempo, era consciente de que no era más que un adolescente que no era capaz de hacerlo.

Pero lo que aquel chico no sabía, era que le había mostrado la calidez y la luz que su estancia en las sombras le hicieron olvidar. Que sin importar el daño que recibía en su cuerpo una y otra vez, él seguiría siendo por mucho su más preciado tesoro.

El único deseo que había tenido Steven todo ese tiempo, era que Ruby se viera lejos de toda la maldad que Wallace representaba en su vida; que pudiera escapar de las sombras que el encanto de aquel hombre de mirada aguamarina representaba. No había calidez, no existía nada de bondad. Solo la más cruda y despiadada necesidad de poseer el mundo sin dejar lugar para que alguien huyera de sus deseos.

Lo había demostrado cuando sin vacilar había mancillado cada parte del cuerpo del campeón, borrando la sonrisa de aquel chico que representaba toda la felicidad para Steven.

—Siento decepción de ti.

La voz de Wallace inundó sus sentidos embotados por la droga en su sistema, sus ojos siendo lo único capaz de mover solo para ver la lengua del líder de gimnasio recorrer sus dedos con una sonrisa tan cruel como cínica.

Porque aquel hombre no era más que un niño caprichoso que no permitiría que su juguete alcanzara la felicidad, porque si no era él; Steven no sería de nadie y mucho menos de aquel crio que se había atrevido a robarle toda la melancolía y el exquisito aura de dolor que el peliplateado siempre había poseído.

—Tú siempre serás mi sombra, Steven— Wallace se acercó a su oído para susurrar aquellas palabras con su voz más dulce, que el campeón bien sabe no es más que una manera para arrastrarlo de vuelta a la oscuridad.

Y aunque su cara fuera la de un ángel, ante sí no había más que un demonio que disfrutaba de lastimar a los demás; de hacerlos sangrar para así poder alcanzar su propio placer; no había amor y sin embargo, las cadenas imaginarias que por años habían rodeado su corazón y su cuerpo estaban apareciendo con cada nuevo toque; con cada pequeño espasmo que le provocaba una arcada.

Y al final de todo, solo siente una cosa:

Decepción.

Por lastimar a la persona que más amaba en el mundo, por no ser capaz de proteger la única cosa que podía ofrecerle como un pecador a su Dios; porque si su cuerpo era corrompido su corazón no era suficiente para ser merecedor de su amor.

* * *

A favor de la Campaña "**Con voz y voto**", porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario es, como han dicho otras autoras:"como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo."

_Hayden_


End file.
